


Books Are Good for Something

by Hayama4



Series: Ferris Wheel Kisses [2]
Category: FRAGILE さよなら月の廃墟 | Fragile Dreams: Farewell Ruins of the Moon
Genre: Androids, Game Spoilers, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 01:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12332715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hayama4/pseuds/Hayama4
Summary: Crow reads something in a romantic manga that he wants to try with Seto.Spoilers regarding Crow, but not for the rest of the game plot.





	Books Are Good for Something

**Author's Note:**

> This technically is a sequel to my fic “If It Means Enough”, but it can be read as a standalone fic in any situation where Crow and Seto are alone together. I posted this elsewhere a few years ago, but I made some minor edits. Enjoy!

Crow almost tossed the manga aside, like he had always discarded anything that even hinted at romance.  He had accidentally read _some_ romantic stuff, which was how Crow knew that Seto would enjoy all the kissing and touching.  Yes, as a rule, Crow avoided romance.  This time, though, he paused.  The characters on the front cover stood in a comfortable embrace, one leaning down to kiss the other on the neck.  This tugged at Crow’s mind like it never would have before he had Seto.  He glanced over at Seto, _his_ Seto, who was sleeping peacefully.  While Crow often joined him in bed at night, holding his friend and letting his battery rest in a low-powered mode, he sometimes used that time to read.  His vision was more than acute enough to read by moonlight, and it allowed him to prioritize time with Seto during the day.

Inspecting the cover one more time, Crow started reading.  The story began slowly enough, with two young men who had been friends since childhood.  They had always been together, but now the prospect of graduating high school made it seem like their lives would take different directions.  One wanted to attend a university while another dreamed of opening a shop.  Each pined for the other, but both assumed the other wouldn’t want a male lover.  Crow snickered a little, surprised they would get hung up on something like that.  Eventually, they were honest with each other and the real romance began.  They started with kisses and progressed to touching one another.  Crown nodded.  He and Seto had been doing _that_ for a while now.  One day, they tried something different.  One of the young men used his mouth, licking and sucking while his lover squirmed with pleasure.  Crow’s lips curved into a smile.  He definitely wanted to try that with Seto.

The story progressed further and the characters resolved the problem of their disparate futures.  A small storefront came up for rent right near the university, and they decided to get an apartment together.  What they decided to do their first night in that apartment surprised Crow in the best way possible.  They were intimate in a way that Crow’s previous reading had never explained, certainly not in such detail.  There seemed to be some preparation involved, but the characters thoroughly enjoyed themselves.  Crow’s mind was made up.  He would try that with Seto.

 

***

 

Crow had been keeping an eye out for oil for days.  He made use of the fact that he _wasn’t_ human to test each type of oil he came across.  He had found some motor oil, and placed a drop on his tongue.  His internal computer analyzed the sample: safe for _him_ , but toxic to humans.  That would not do.  Olive oil was similarly a no-go: edible for humans but not good for his mechanics.  Then he found some mineral oil.  There was a drawing of a smiling woman on the front of the bottle, so he was hopeful.  The sample analysis came back: safe for him, safe for humans.  Crow snatched the bottle up and ran back to the camp, looking for Seto.

He expected Seto to be sound asleep, but instead the young man sat by the fire, poking it with a stick.  “Crow!  Where did you go?  I was worried.”

Crow swept Seto up in an embrace.  “Sorry, you know I sometimes go look for stuff while you’re sleeping.”

“I know,” Seto admitted, “but usually you _tell_ me when you’re leaving.”

Still holding Seto close, Crow stole a deep kiss.  “I wanted to surprise you.”

Seto looked curious.  “Surprise me with what?”

“I read something that I wanted to try,” Crow explained.

“You know I told you some of the stuff you read is pretend, right?” Seto warned.  “Like that time you wanted to look for a mermaid to teach me to breathe underwater so we could hunt for treasure?  Or the time you thought I’d be able to fly if you found a fairy with magic dust?”

Crow shook his head.  “No, this was really normal, no superhuman ability required.”

“You’re sure?  Books aren’t good for everything.”

Crow led Seto to his sleeping bag, lowering his voice as he whispered in Seto’s ear.  “I think this will feel really good.”

Just the _thought_ of trying what he’d read with Seto aroused Crow.  Sliding his hands slowly down Seto’s waist was all it took for the young man to respond in kind.  Seto’s eyes still looked unsure, however.  A quote from the manga came to mind, and Crow tried to put Seto at ease.  “The point is for both of us to feel good, together.  If anything hurts, you have to tell me, and then we’ll stop.  Okay?”

Seto’s voice still sounded anxious, but the look in his eyes seemed more certain.  “Okay.”

Between kisses and soft touches, the travelers removed each other’s clothes.  When Crow finally freed Seto from his pants, he opened the bottle of oil.  Crow used his fingers to coat Seto with the lubrication.

“Wha-What are you…” Seto stammered, a moan of pleasure interrupting his question. 

Crow grinned.  “This makes it easier.”  It was not lost on Crow that when he and Seto kissed, it was the human providing all the lubrication.  Crow was a very advanced robotic creation, but he wasn’t _that_ advanced.  With those thoughts in mind, Crow made sure Seto was thoroughly coated in the oil before he bent down and took Seto deep into his mouth.

“Crow!” Seto moaned. 

Crow continued to lick and suck, and it took only a few moments before he sensed Seto was close to release.  Crow stopped.

Seto looked down at Crow, panting, “Why did you stop?”

“Because,” Crow explained, “We’re going to do something else too.”

Crow gently pushed Seto down onto his sleeping bag so that the human was lying before him.  Seto, already so flushed and aroused, made no complaints.  Crow coated a finger with oil.  While one hand roamed Seto's body, brushing sensitive skin along the way, Crow's other hand found Seto's entrance, and pressed his lubricated finger inside.

Seto yelped, and Crow froze.  "Does it hurt?"

"No," Seto muttered.  "It just... I didn't expect..."

Crow leaned over to kiss Seto.  "This works best if you relax, okay?"

Seto nodded and Crow pressed his finger deeper.  When he had gone in as far as he could, Crow began stroking the walls inside Seto's body, searching...

"Crow!" Seto screamed, his body shaking.

Crow grinned.  "Found it."

Teasing the area with his finger, Crow marveled at the moans he could draw from the young man shuddering beneath him.  Not wanting to push Seto over the edge too soon, Crow stopped.  Adding more oil, he also added another finger.

Seto flinched, and Crow paused.  "It's okay..." Seto breathed.  "K-keep going.  P-please..."

Crow responded with a light stroke to that sensitive spot deep inside Seto.  Distracting Seto with pleasure now and then, Crow focused on moving his fingers, stretching Seto, preparing him. 

When Crow was satisfied that Seto was ready, he withdrew his fingers.  This elicited a surprised look from Seto.  "You didn't have to stop... Crow... Please keep..."  Crow sealed Seto's mouth with a kiss.

"I did have to stop," Crow explained, "to get ready for what comes next." 

Crow retrieved the oil once more and began to coat his shaft with it.  As turned-on by the sounds coming from Seto as Crow had become, even his own slick fingers felt terribly good.  He was almost tempted to continue, but Crow knew Seto was waiting, and the idea of them experiencing pleasure together was much better.

So, Crow positioned himself above Seto, lifting the young man's hips.  He paused a moment, meeting Seto's eyes.  Seto nodded, and Crow pressed himself inside, slowly.  Seto winced, but reassured Crow by wrapping his arms around Crow's shoulders.  Crow continued, pressing deeper until Seto surrounded him completely.  The sensation was amazing, but he wanted more, he needed more.

"I'm going to move, okay?"  Crow explained.

"Please," Seto breathed.  So Crow moved, thrusting himself into Seto.  Before long, Seto was calling Crow’s name. 

Crow, as usual, kept the strength of his movements within the bounds of what was normal for humans.  Anytime he so much as touched Seto, it was an almost unconscious reaction to be careful.  It was what kept him from holding Seto's hand too hard, from kissing too hard.  He assumed some computer in his head carefully calculated how gentle he should be when interacting with humans.  Though, apparently, its calibration was off.

"Crow!" Seto moaned.  "Harder, please _Crow_."

Crow obliged, thrusting harder and faster until he felt himself almost at his limit.

"Crow... I'm..."  Seto tried to explain between gasped breaths and moans as he climaxed, quaking with pleasure.

With a final thrust, and a tantalizing cascade of feedback across all his sensors, Crow followed suit.

Crow rolled sideways, pulling Seto with him and exchanging their positions.  Seto's shocked face made Crow laugh.  "I didn't want to squash you.  This way is fine.  You're not heavy at all."

That satisfied Seto, and he let himself relax, resting his head on Crow's chest.  It was not lost on Crow that Seto was a sweaty mess, but Crow didn't care.  Seto was with him, close and warm.  Crow could hear his heartbeat slowing back to normal, his breathing becoming even once more.

"Crow," Seto finally whispered, "that felt really good."

Crow snickered.  "Of course it did.  I could hear you, you know."

Seto blushed.  "No.. well, yes.  Yes, it felt really _really_ good.  But that's not what I meant.  I meant the way we were so close, like there was nothing separating us.  That felt good too."

Smiling, Crow kissed the top of Seto's head.  "Admit it, then."

"Admit what?" Seto asked.

Crow grinned.  "Books are good for something."


End file.
